Songs of Life
by the aku dragon of light
Summary: Each chapter will be based on and titled a song, but there are no lyrics here.
1. Dark Lady

Sakura looked uneasy as she stepped into the black limousine. She made sure that her skirt wasn't revealing anything as she sat down. " Are you sure this isn't going to be a problem?" she asked the blonde woman in front of her. " Nonsense, Lady Ino is always willing to tell the fortunes of women such as yourself." Sakura looked at Ino uneasily. " Naruto," Ino yelled up to front, "home please!" and with that the Limo started to roll. As Sakura looked around the Limo, she noticed some markings on the seat behind Ino. As she looked at them, she came to realize what the marks were; they were scratch marks, marks made from fingernails.

Soon they came to a stop and Sakura followed Lady Ino to a darkened room. Sakura handed her the bills and some odd change as payment, and Ino told her that she would be with her in a moment. Soon laughter could heard through the place. Sakura turned her head and saw Ino dancing to some odd music. As she danced, she lit all the candles in the room one, by one, by one. Suddenly a whistle let out. "Oh, my tea!" Ino exclaimed and ran to the pot on the stove in the back. She came back with a cup of tea and a book of black magic, and she read it until 12 o'clock.

When Ino was finished, she drew out a deck of playing cards and began to shuffle them. Then she dealt a Queen and a three, then mumbled some strange words as Sakura watched. Then she pulled out a Jack of Clubs. Sakura's world turned red as she stared at the black card. Ino shook her head. "It looks like the man you are in love with is in love with someone very, very close to you. My advice: Leave and forget you ever saw me."

Sakura ran home and crawled in her bed, but couldn't sleep because of what Lady Ino had told her. Then she noticed a strange perfume...like the perfume of the fortune teller. So she snuck around 'till she heard laughter, she went back and saw her lover...with Ino! She fumbled around for a bit."Sasuke!" she cried as she pointed the gun at the two of them. " Sakura, I can explain..." "Then explain this!" and with that she pulled the trigger and shot them both dead. "Looks like Lady Ino won't turn up a card anymore." And with that she set the gun down and walked off.


	2. Don't Cry Joni

_Dear Itachi,_

_Please say you'll wait for me, for I will grow up one day. And I will be saving every last kiss until the day my lips can touch yours. Please wait for me, it won't be long, Itachi, I promise, just wait for me. _

_Signed with love forever true,_

_Haruno Sakura._

Sakura was my next door neighbor. I've her for about ten years or more, when one day, she wrote me this note. I didn't want to hurt her, being we were friends, but she was just too young, so I went over to her house. I knew she knew what I was going to say, because tear-drops were rolling down her cheek. "Sakura, please, don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt you, and soon you will forget this ever happened. But you see, you're just 15, and I am _20 years old_. I am sorry, but I just can't wait that long until you grow up."

Soon after that, I left our little town. I got a job with _eight other people_, and I tried to settle down, but I couldn't. Sakura's words haunted me day and night. All of my memories went back to that note she wrote me, and it tore me in two. Should I stay here and live my life the best I could, or should I go back to her and tell her I love her? Soon, I had made my decision.

I packed all of my clothes and things, and sold what I couldn't take and I caught a plane. I had to explain to Sakura everything, like her heart was filled with only her, her memory and that note. I also had to do something I thought I would never do, something so drastic I would ask this of Sakura; I would ask her to marry me, marry me and my stupid self.

When I got into town, I ran all the way to her house. Things had changed since I had been here last. There were new houses and everything. Soon I came to her house, but, there was a different name on the mailbox. Thinking she must have moved, I went up to the house to see if the new people knew where she went. After I knocked, The door opened to reveal...Sakura. She greeted me with open arms and she brought me inside. I told her everything, how stupid I was and I asked her to marry me. As I saw her face point towards the ground, A man came in, a man...I knew very well. My tears started to fall as I put two and two together.

"Itachi, please don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt you, and soon you'll forget this ever happened. But you see, it's been five years since you left, and I found someone new. Itachi, I married your best friend, Naruto."

AN/: The phrases in italics need some explaining:

_20 years old_: I know the man in the song is 7 years older and not five years, but it was either that or have Itachi fans berate me for getting the age gap wrong.

_Eight other people_: Refers to the Akatsuki.

That's it.


	3. And Still

Sakura was walking through the busy streets one cold afternoon. She hadn't been here in awhile. Suddenly, something, or rather, someone caught her eye. "_It's _him_. Of all the people who live in this town, I have to run into _him" When she saw him on that busy street, all of her past emotions, all her feelings for him came back to her. There was nowhere to go to get away from him as he started to walk over to her, and as he looked in her eyes, the world stopped, just like it used to. She couldn't move and the only thing she could throughout herself was her aching heart telling her she still loved him.

"Sakura! How've you been? Oh it's really great to see you again, you're a sight for sore eyes." He said as he looked at her. "Oh nothing to complain about, I'm doing fine." they talked as the busy people rushed by them. They stood there talking about old times and everything they had been through, like what he had been doing and such as that. Suddenly without warning, he came up and hugged her and said, "I've missed you so much!." And again, the world stopped.

Suddenly a woman walks up to them. "Oh Sakura, this is my wife, Hinata." Sakura was shocked. She gave her best smile, but inside she was dying like someone had pierced her heart, and in a way they did. "Well, we've got to go now, Sakura. It's getting pretty late and cold to stay out here. It's so good to see you again." and with that, they walked away, leaving her behind. This time, _her_ world stopped. She couldn't move, and still the only thing she could feel was the aching in her heart saying she loved him still.

"...Naruto..."


End file.
